Taboo
by Elfrooo
Summary: In which George Weasley commits one of the worst taboos of all time, and gets himself trapped in some really shady business. Because who said that bringing the dead back to life didn't come with consequences?
1. P r o l o g u e

_George Weasley felt cold. But then again, he was in a very cold lake._

 _He was swimming to reach the surface, to reach the sunlight that seemed so soft and warm._

 _However, he moment he was about to touch it, he noticed something, or_ someone _, sinking slowly inside the lake, about ten meters away from him._

 _Without further thinking, he started swimming frantically to help the sinking person, who seemed unconscious and unable to help themselves from drowning._

 _As George got closer, he realized that he knew that person. His lungs started hurting, but his main priority now was to save his twin brother from drowning._

' _Fred! Fred!' he screamed, but his words were lost through the water. The lake current was pushing him to the opposite direction, but he had to continue, he had to struggle more, or else he would lose his brother forever._

' _Fred! FRED!'_

 _His brother was falling in the cold dark abyss, and he couldn't do anything. It was as if he was stuck in the same spot, moving his arms and legs desperately, while some invisible force was pushing him back._

 _His vision started getting darker…_

' _Fred..'_

 _Train…There was a train coming…_

' _Fred..'_

 _But he was in a lake..how could he possibly hear a train-_

George opened his eyes slowly and the numb feeling of waking up got all over him. The train he was on had yet to reach its destination, and his forehead which was touching the train glass window felt cold and wet. It was still November, yet the scenery out of the window was preparing itself impatiently for winter.

He ran his hand through his red hair, and accidentally touched his cheek with his wrist, where red stubble had started appearing. He made a mental note to himself that he had to shave.

His brown eyes fell on his travelling companion sitting on the opposite side of the compartment, and immediately, his back started to hurt where his new scar was located.

 _Note to self: Always wear a shirt in front of others._ He had to remember it.

The person's eyes were glued to the window. His pale skin contradicted to his red hair, while his hollow cheeks and tired eyes, were a new feature he had to get used to for a while.

"Hey" George said softly, ignoring the pain on his back skin, "How are you feeling?"

The person looked at him and smiled softly. "Not so good, but I think I'll manage."

George looked out of his window again and a small smirk appeared on his face. "Mischief managed."

He noticed a smirk on his brother's face as well, and stood up from his seat. "I'm going to get something to eat, do you want anything?"

The redhead's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Ain't there a trolley lady or something like that?"

"No, Fred. This is not Hogwarts Express, I don't think muggle trains have trolley ladies."

"Okay then..get me anything sweet. I'm starving to _death"_ , he added and smiled at himself for his own pun.

George fought the urge to cringe at the hearing of that word, and focused on the pun instead, giving his brother a smirk. "You're insufferable."

He reached for the door and got out of their compartment.


	2. R e i n c a r n a t e

Muggle transport was definitely not George's thing. It wasn't that he was picky of his way of transporting or anything; it was more of the fact that it made him feel exposed. He _could_ use magic if something was about to harm him, but with Muggles all around him he would have to deal with the Ministry afterwards.

And any contact with the Ministry right now, was the last thing he needed. But apparently, _'apparating was not a good option at the time being'._

Most of the train passengers were sitting in the compartments and the train corridor in his wagon was empty, but he could hear the people talking in the compartments.

He was about to walk to next wagon, where the food was located, when suddenly he stopped. He felt a chill up his spine, the little hairs on his nape rose.

George wasn't a paranoid person, and neither the war he had been a part of had affected him in that level, nor the death of his brother. So, naturally, he trusted his gut, when he felt like someone or _something_ was behind him.

' _What do you mean you want more?'_

' _It means, Mr. Weasley, that I require one more thing, as a payment.'_

'… _What is it?'_

' _Oh please' she chuckled 'Not now. I will inform you in our next meeting.'_

' _How are you so sure there_ will _be a next meeting?'_

' _Oh' she chuckled again 'It's certain that you will return. Because from now on,_ you _will need_ my _help. And not the opposite.'_

George's fingertips touched his wand in his pocket and close his eyes. It could be nothing. It could just be his imagination.

He turned around and faced a small child at the side of the wagon. _Right,_ he thought and let a breath, he didn't he had been holding, _I shouldn't start getting paranoid now._

"Hello" he greeted politely as the small child, a blond girl with two pigtails, watched him.

"Hi" the girl whispered and looked at the floor shyly. "I'm looking for my mom, sir, have you seen her?"

George's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "No, unfortunately, I don't think I have. But I'm heading to the restaurant wagon, so if you want, we can inform someone there to help you."

The girl shook her head negatively and raised her shoulders. "I'll wait for her here, I guess. I'm sure she'll find me."

George smiled. "Okay then." He turned around and was about to slide the door open when-

"My mom died, you know. You could have saved her as well. But you only care about yourself" the girl's voice was heard behind him.

His hand froze on the door handle and slowly turned around. "What did you say?" he asked her with a low voice.

It was now the girl's turn to furrow her eyebrows in confusion. "I said it was nice to meet you." George stared at her for a few more seconds, before he nodded slowly and passed through the door.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late" George mumbled and put on his best smile, so Fred wouldn't suspect something was going , _he knows something_ _is going on,_ George thought and sat on his seat, giving Fred a marmalade sandwich, _people don't come back to life like that._

For a moment both were silent as they unwrapped the food from its package. The sound of the train was filling the compartment, and George hoped the elephant in the room wouldn't dare to make his presence clear.

But _of course_ the elephant would make an appearance.

"I know you told me not to ask _anything_ until we reach the Burrow…" Fred broke the silence "..but you _know_ me _,_ and considering the situation-"

"Don't do this, Fred-"

"Bloody hell, George, do you expect me to act as if everything is normal? I was _dead_!"

"Hey!" George shouted and shot up his seat , looking around, half-expecting a team of Aurors to appear and drive him to Azkaban, "don't ever say that again, you don't know who might be listening," he continued, lowering his voice and proceeded to sit down again.

Fred nodded and left his half-eaten sandwich on the side. "Just answer me one question" he said and looked at George, "I know you more than anyone, but I have to know…"

The same pair of eyes met their own identical ones. "Are you in any case involved with Dark Magic?"

A few silent, but tense moments passed. "Honestly, I don't know." And George's words left hanging in the air.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this, guys! For the people who also reviewed, I double thank you, because reviews motivate me so much and they make me so happy. :D I know it might seem a little vague and general now, but I promise it will make more sense after the next chapter. Stay tuned and tell me your thoughts by reviewing! :D Also keep in mind that English is not my first language soooo forgive me if I make some mistakes here and there Til next timeee**

 **-Elfriede**


End file.
